


Deals to Be Made

by bretagne (orphan_account)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: BDSM, Deals, Dildos, Dom/sub, Exposed, F/M, Humiliation, Kinda, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Maybe - Freeform, Mischief, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexy Times, Spanking, anal insertion, hand cuffed, mini van, not for faint of heart, restrained, seriously, sexy van, slightly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bretagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie gets caught in a sticky situation and must make a deal to get herself out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please NOTE: BDSM, HAND CUFFED, TALK OF ANAL INSERTION, HUMILIATION, PUBLIC NUDITY, AND NSFW ISSUES. Not for minors. Not for faint of heart.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this and uh yeah...I love GA it kinda came to me and I decided to write it down. I'm sorry if this ruins GA for you hehe. BTW this takes place in only Season two! No spoilers please.  
> Also please comment, leave your review!

Chapter 1

“I need an MRI stat!” called Dr. Shepherd. The hospital was crazy today at Seattle Grace with everyone running around as if their head was cut off. Five surgical interns stood anxiously in one room as they did their rounds. Dr. Yang stared intently at the patient in the bed, wanting to get the chance to perform surgery before anyone else. While Dr. Grey showed no expression, simply because she wanted to see where Dr. Shepherd had gone and if the _other_ Dr. Shepherd was following him. While O’Malley and Alex were being males and trying to ignore the patient, who was currently experiencing quite a weird experience. She was a young girl in her late twenties who had been brought in due to “complications.” Or at least that’s what her chart would read. 

These “complications” were strictly of the sexual nature, due to the fact she had gotten a large object stuck up her rectum. The patient lay on the table with her ass perky and raised, her face heated, eyes closed, and sweat rolling down her forehead. “Please…” She sighed. “I-I need to…” Alex crudely laughed and elbowed O’Mally, who simply shook his head. Dr. Stevens stood among the group and was not impressed by his immaturity at this special situation.

Dr. Bailey, or Nazi, assigned Dr. Stevens to the case while the other interns laughed. “I expect you to accommodate Mrs. Blake here until we can get an MRI and figure out why in the hell this object won’t come out of her…area. Is that clear Dr. Stevens?”

The blonde nodded swiftly and looked down at her patient in sympathy, slight disgust….and a bit of jealousy.

——

Dr. Stevens was rolling her patient to the MRI room and it was an awkward trek. The girl was virtually naked beneath the thin sheet and her sweat made the sheet cling to all of her curves. Her fellow employees were having a hay day at the sensual Bethany Whisper. No one forgot that one day in the locker room where she almost bared it all, and no one also forgot how good that could have been.

Dr. Stevens on the other hand did not notice the stares or snickers, because that wasn’t her job to notice them. She had to secure the patient to the room. Once she got there and put the patient in the machine. Dr. Stevens signaled the MRI tech to start the machine. It circled and lit up around the patient, but as the light went lower, and lower, it seemed to slow down, until it landed right on the poor girl’s ass. The machine then spewed out black stuff onto the floor. It then seemed to suddenly just crash and die on itself. The light went off and the patient was left awkwardly laying down with an object still shoved up her ass.

The MRI tech and Dr. Stevens were shocked and stood with their mouths agape. “What happened?” Dr. Stevens asked. She saw the MRI tech radio in the Chief and tried unplugging a few things. Meanwhile Dr. Stevens told the patient she could sit up and move away from the machine. Half and hour later Dr. Stevens and her poor patient were sitting in a room waiting for the verdict.

“Listen it couldn’t of just crashed okay? I mean we got a new machine just last week right chief?” An MRI asked. The chief looked around at everyone before sighing, “Well actually…we just had that storm last week and so I bought a new generator right after. Unfortunately I had to sell the MRI off and get a used one. I don’t know why everything is breaking down in this damn place.” The entire crewed sighed and shook their heads. “Well we can’t do any MRI’s until we have a new machine Chief.” 

The chief nodded and knew what he had to do. “Okay I will go see my guy and let you know what I will do.”

Dr. Stevens looked over at her patient, “How are you? Any pain?” The patient simply nodded and grimaced. “Every time I sit down, or stand, or breathe.” Dr. Stevens felt bad for the girl and wished she could do more. For now she decided to get her back to her bed and lay her down.

___

The locker room was empty as Dr. Stevens got ready to take a quick shower. It was almost two o’clock in the afternoon, but after being in the hospital all night, she had lost track of time at all. The water felt nice as it ran down her body. It heated her up and Dr. Stevens suddenly thought to her patient. She wondered how the girl got an object stuck in her rectum, who did that? The girl had mentioned her boyfriend trying to try something “new.” Izzie sighed and thought of her stupid, stupid relationship with Alex. What was he doing anyway? All he had been doing was kissing her. He didn’t treat her, or touch her, like she wanted him to. She wished he would lean down and kiss other areas of her, like something lower, and more wet than her mouth.

Izzie soon found herself slowly drawing her hand to the bottom of her stomach, before going lower and lower until it reached the top of her clit. She applied a little pressure and cried out before quickly biting her lip. A loud banging sound scared her out of her trance. She peaked outside of the curtain, and remembered she was in a public place. Thankfully no one was in the locker room at this time. 

Izzie continued to rub and flick herself, playing with herself and making herself more aroused. She imagined Alex bending her over his knee. He would raise his hand and smack her until she was raw and red. It would be hard to even breath, let alone sit down. All day she would squirm in front of her friends and strangers. They would look at her and know she had been a “bad” girl. The thought of being exposed…and then Alex would squeeze her bum causing a fresh wash of pain and Izzie found herself crying out again, louder this time. Her hips thrusted into her hand, and her belly tightened as the expected release was imminent and on it’s way. She put three fingers inside of herself and went straight for her G-spot before cumming all over herself. The water and her juices mixed together, washing it away.

Izzie was breathing hard and found it hard to even stay standing. The water was still hitting her body, but suddenly she felt a cold rush of air and looked up to see the curtain had been pushed open. Standing in front of her was the MCI tech.

Izzie screeched and tried to cover herself with her hands. “Get the hell out of here! What are you doing?” She yelled. The guy reached over and turned off the water. “Listen here bitch,you completely ruined my job today and you’re going to help me get it back, or else I will ruin your career.”

Izzie started to panic and looked at him. He held up his cell phone and showed a video of herself in the shower. She looked at him in horror. “I will expose you to the public so that everywhere you go, this is how people will see you!” 

She shook her head at him. “Really? Go ahead! People will never believe you and why should I help you? Go fix your own problem.”

“They will believe me, because all I have to do is mention Bethany Whisper. You’ll be famous! Soon even your patients will recognize you as the naughty girl in the shower.”

Izzie suddenly remembered the patient who recognized her from her ad and when Alex taped all the pictures of her in the locker room…he’s right they will recognize me. My career could be over if he sends that or the media gets a hold of it. 

“Fine you dick I will help you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Here’s the deal: I have the guys who sold us the newest MRI in the first place. The only problem is that the hospital can’t afford it and I need them to get the price down for me.”  
“Okay well how are you going to do that?” Izzie pondered. “With you. You’re hot, you got a great rack, and you’re a horny girl, aren’t you?” Izzie was both disgusted and aroused by that comment. “You are going to persuade my the sellers. You will call me ‘Sir’ when speaking with them, not my normal name of Brandon, and will address them with respect as well. Bring out your alternative ego of Bethany Whisper and I will delete this video forever, along with getting my job back.”

——

The sellers were four men who seemed like they were some Jehovah Witnesses or something. They wore suits that did not accent their features and were younger than she expected them to be, probably around their mid thirties. Izzie and Brandon smiled at the men as they greeted them. Soon all six of them were in the MRI room with the broken MRI. The men examined the MRI and said that the machine was completely broken and they needed a new one. 

“So gentlemen, what will the cost be?” Brandon asked. 

“One million.” Said a salesman. “Well unfortunately the hospital only has $800,000 as of now.” Brandon said. 

“Well, that just won’t work son…” This was Izzie’s point to step in.

“Perhaps I can…persuade the price down a bit?” She suggested with a delicate smile. The men looked the intern up and down. She had changed into a short skirt and a white blouse with no bra, but her boobs held up fine. Her nipples were completely visible and she had taken off her lab coat, giving her a sexy school girl appeal. 

“Uh-I don’t know if uh that is possible.” the man stuttered, fixing his glasses.

“I can be very persuasive boys…” Izzie muttered.

She slowly took off her shirt, unbuttoning each and every button with the possibly slowest speed. Each button made the men gasp and one even had to straighten his trousers. Izzie felt sexy and powerful as she took off her shirt, even though she was exposing her perfectly sized breasts to the hunger vultures.

They devoured her exposed skin, noticing how the cold air made it tighten. Suddenly Brandon went behind her, kicked her legs a part with his knee, and wrapped a hand around her throat. He put his other hand on her nipple, tweaking it causing her to moan in pain. “Ah…Brandon.” He suddenly slapped her ass hard and she cried out. “What was that?” he asked her.

“Ah I mean sir…please.” Izzie moaned out. By now the watching men were astonished at this beautiful woman and her sexual arousal. Brandon continued to play with her nipples, pinching them and rubbing them, while also tightening his hand around her throat. “What do you say men? Do we have a deal?”

All four of them slowly nodded, still hypnotized by the scene in front of them.

“Put your shirt on slut.” Brandon said harshly. Izzie was incredibly turned on by the change of events. His touch was magnetic and harsh, but electric and painful. She was incredibly wet underneath her skirt. After putting on her shirt the men looked down again at her breasts, her nipples were even more visible like hard rocks. “Please sir do I have to go out like this?” she asked.

He laughed, “You love it. Imagine everyone walking by your, seeing a doctor walking by like this. What will they think? Your thighs squeeze together even more as I keep talking, because you know it’s true. You love having people watch you at your most vulnerable, exposed and helpless. Which is why you’re here now.”

Izzie could do nothing but stand in shame and arousal, her cheeks flaming. Not only did he talked about her so candidly, but there was an audience still in the room. The men seemed focused on her legs and boobs though. Still, the degradation and exposure was arousing. 

Brandon led her through the back part of the hospital. There weren’t as many people, but still people saw her legs and her boobs. They kept staring between her and the men she was with. Thankfully no one knew her, but they didn’t see her as a real doctor, instead as Brandon’s toy. 

He stopped by a black mini van. “What’s this?” She said. He shoved her inside. “It’s our ride and time for your payment.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Izzie tried to move but found it hard and impossible. All six of them were inside of the mini van. Brandon in the passenger seat, a salesman was driving and the other three were in the back. There were captain seats so two sat there and the last salesman in the middle back of the van. Lizzie on the other hand….well she was on the floor of the mini van. Naked. Her wrists were handcuffed to the armrests on either side of her. Her feet handcuffed to spread her out to the armrests in front of her, and her head was between the last salesman’s feet. She could smell his leather from here. All of the men were looking at her exposed form. She wiggled and squirmed, her hips barely rising in arousal. 

“Please sir…do something.” She whimpered. She wanted him to touch her pulsing pussy. 

“Do what?” he taunted with a smirk. 

“Touch me.”

He produced a dildo attached to a long stick and slowly brought it up and down her slit. She moaned out loud and arched her back slightly. “Okay drive.” Brandon ordered the salesman driving. Izzie looked around as he continued to stroke her with the inanimate object. The windows weren’t tinted that much, which meant that virtually anyone could see her. She also remembered that it was rush hour traffic and that everyone would be driving. Suddenly the dildo was shoved into her hole and she moaned loudly. 

“Ah yes…” She moaned. “You’re such a good slut, on the floor of my car as I drive you around the city. I know you enjoy this, all these men watching you and being exposed. I wonder if someone will see you? You can’t hide or cover up. You can’t even hide your orgasm from us, because in this angle I can see all the way inside of you. I see you clenching this fake dick. Your nipples tightening and you little moans fill this car. You enjoy being humiliated and forced to orgasm. When you’re close I want you to say ‘I’m a slut who needs to cum.’ Can you do that?” He had increased the build and speed of the dildo until it started to slam into Izzie. Somehow he had managed to know where that one spot was that made her toes curl and her head spin. She had a hard time answering him, but he slapped the top of her pussy hard and she almost came right then. “Answer me!” He said.

“Yes I understand sir…” she whimpered. “Good.” He smiled. 

They drove around just like that, with Brandon pumping this dick inside of her while everyone watched. 

Suddenly she felt herself getting close, “I’m a slut sir…who needs to cum!” She screeched as she felt the climax almost there. 

“Okay good girl, but before you do I want you to turn to your right.” Izzie turned her head slightly to her right. “Good…now lick his shoe.” The girl’s eyes widened at his request. She didn’t want to lick his dirty shoe! What could be on it? 

Brandon slapped her pussy again. “Do it now or you won’t get that release you want.”

She swallowed slowly and hesitantly put her tongue out until it touched the leather shoe. She felt dirty and embarrassed. She was licking this man’s shoe like a dog. The leather tasted weird in her mouth and overcame her. 

Brandon started to really pump the dildo hard and suddenly two hand were on her, one on her clit and another on her nipples. She opened her eyes and saw the two men on either side of her stroking her flesh. She felt the climax build up again, and she started to lick more and get more of his shoe inside of her mouth. It was hard and getting wet from her saliva. 

“Yeah that’s right like his shoe while we all touch you slut. Think about where this man walks around on the dirty ground, while you lie here on the ground. You are a dirty girl after all. Now cum!” He yelled and slapped her pussy again. 

With a dildo in her, hands touching her, Brandon spanking her pussy, and a dirty, leather shoe in her mouth, while on the floor of a van in public, she came hard. She grabbed onto the dildo and her back arched in the air. The man’s shoe suddenly was shoved into her mouth more, not by her doing, but his and it slightly blocked her airway, making her climax even harder. Brandon kept fucking her with the huge dildo and she couldn’t escape from the amount of pleasuring hitting me. 

Suddenly she felt herself let a huge amount of release and she screamed with a shoe in her mouth. She started to squirt all over the floor of the car and she was shaking through it. Wetness began to seep all around her and into the carpet floor. Brandon said “That’s it you little slut.” While she kept cumming and cumming. Finally after it seemed like every pleasure her could ever have left me, she settled down.

\--

She was out of it as hands undid her handcuffs, took the shoe out of her mouth, and the dick out of her pussy. She was placed in the back seat with a blanket around her and Brandon was beside her stroking her hair. “You did a great job today lovely, absolutely amazing.” He took of his “Brandon” name tag and put on his “Alexander Kraev" name tag on. “You’re amazing, amazing, amazing.” He whispered. Izzie sighed and leaned closer into him. “You’re amazing took Alex and you tried to kill me.” 

“What can I say? I told you I’d kiss you everyday…I just didn’t mention that I would do so much more than that.” He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. “Shouldn’t we get back and help my patient?” Izzie murmured. The two looked at each other before giggling at the situation at hand. 


End file.
